


Fight for the right

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom vivi, F/M, Multi, handjobs, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Fight for the right to suck your girlfriend off first! Who will win?Aka- The gang gets horny
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 9





	Fight for the right

**Author's Note:**

> incase yall havent noticed by my many sex jokes-   
> yeah-

Vivi can hardly contain her grin when she steps into the room, immediately noticing how close and fondly the two were snuggled up. It was always a rare occasion to see Arthur fully committed to a hug, even more so with Lewis, who was always so respectful of his boundaries. To see them both with their arms locked together and Lewis’s leg hiked up on Arthurs hip was a treat. 

“Hey boys~” 

Arthur cracks his eye open, untucking his head from under Lewis’s chin to smile at her. Gaining Lewis’s attention too. Instantly their eyes drift down to Vivi’s dress. A nice, tight blue one with a flared skirt. 

Vivi’s heart raced, and she twisted her hips to make her skirt swish around her thigh, “What do you think?” 

Arthur coughs first, a blush rising on his cheeks “B-Beautiful.”

“Absolutely stunning~” Lewis adds, unhooking his leg and opening up their cuddle pile, and holding open his available, “care to join us, dear?”

“Hmm, I thought you two wanted to do _other_ things, though?” 

Their smiles drop, eyes widening. Before sharing a quick, excited look, and turning back to her desperately. Arthur scrambles a bit to get some distance from Lewis, craning his neck to see- probably to check if she had it.

Oh, she had it alright.

Vivi props her leg up on the bed frame, and lifts her skirt- revealing a lengthy strap on dangling between her thighs.

They both flush. Vivi could almost see Arthur beginning to vibrate while Lewis stilled like a deer in headlights.

“So~” Vivi starts, adjusting her stance to show off how nice and _wiggly_ her package was, “who first?”

Arthur scrambles to untangle himself from Lewis’s grasp, _“I call dibs-!”_

Lewis suddenly swings a pillow that he had gripped moments prior, slamming Arthur back into the mattress and launching himself toward her. Large hands encompassing her hips as he drops to his knees, already peppering kisses along her thigh, “M-me first?”

“Hey! No fair!” Arthurs on his heels, unable to drop to the ground but opting to grab her shoulders while still kneeling on the bed, “I called dibs, Lewis! You know how this works-!” 

Lewis responds by hugging her leg and nuzzling her hip with a sneaky grin.

Vivi nearly busted a gut right then and there. 

“It’s alright!” She says, looping her fingers around Arthur’s shoulder and pulling him close until their foreheads were pressed together, and she pecks his lips. He tenses up slightly, bashfully keeping her gaze as Vivi lets her hand slip down to cradle his groin through his pants. “It’ll be your turn next, just relax. Okay, babe?”

He gulps, breathing shallow, _”K-kay, Vi.”_

Vivi rewards him with another quick peck, before turning her attention back down to Lewis. Who looked incredibly _jealous._ “Well?” Lewis perks up, starting to tap his feet against the ground with excitement, “don’t you wanna taste, Lew?”

He nods frantically, grabbing the length and pressing kisses to it, whispering small _yes’s_ before sliding it past his lips with a groan.

“There we go,” Vivi hums, moving back to meet Arthurs needy kisses as she pulls out his growing stiffy and strokes it slowly. “Just how I like it~”

“A-anything f-for you, Vivi..!” Arthur hums, pulling her in for a more intense kiss.

_ This should be fun~! _


End file.
